Cheese
Cheese is Louise's imaginary friend, who spends most of his time at Foster's. Cheese was first thought to have been a younger brother for Bloo that was accidentally created by Mac when Cheese slept in his bed and Mac woke up finding him there. Even though Cheese kept coming to Foster's, everyone else kept telling Cheese that he didn't live there and to "go home." Cheese didn't become an actual resident of Foster's until the series finale, when Mac's family was moving into Louise's apartment, and Louise couldn't keep Cheese where she was moving. Cheese's sheer stupidity and childish antics annoy nearly everyone around him. Few he meets are able to put up with him. He says many things that are quite random, and only Mac and Louise can understand him. Cheese's sanity is questionable at best, and his antics have almost no logic to them. Cheese is fond of bunnies and chocolate milk. So many things frighten him that it would take less time to describe the things that don't. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future In the future, Cheese, like many heroes, was nowhere to be found, hinting that Fuse might have captured or killed him. The Past In the past, during Cheese's missions, the characters from Foster's provide the mission objectives, as Cheese's antics nearly get him killed. He believes the dangers around him to be toys. The caring of Cheese is basically dumped on the player through a couple missions. Battle of Hero's Hallow Due to a mishap with Dexter, Cheese was "dropped off" all the way from Foster's to Hero's Hollow, deep within the Darklands. Supposedly, during a battle that took place at Hero's Hollow, Cheese disabled the shield generator for Dexter's fleet, costing them the battle against Fuse's minions, thus the resulting scrap that litters the area. Just like at Fosters, it would appear that Dexter has a strong dislike for Cheese. He was first discovered by Agent Torres, who believed Cheese to be an alien (a possible reference to the episode Cheese-a-Go-Go). Bad Milk In another set of missions, the hero is tasked with bringing Cheese some chocolate milk to calm his screams and whining. Once Cheese finally drinks the milk, it makes Cheese ill, because of the fact that he is lactose-intolerant. He is cured by Doctor JC, who makes a remedy out of charcoal chunks and lemonade. However, the player and JC soon discover that the problem wasn't just Cheese's lactose-intolerance, but the fact that the milk was actually "spoiled" with Fusion Matter. Thus, when the remedy kicks in, Cheese vomits out the milk and it grows into his Fusion counterpart, Fusion Cheese. The creature runs off, and the hero is tasked with defeating Fusion Cheese to keep the real Cheese safe and sound. Nano Development As the war heats up, Dexter is in need of new Nanos to fight off the Fusion invaders. He points to Cheese to be a Nano template, for unknown reasons. He is transported to DexLabs Nano facility for Nano development. Once there, Lab Assistant Fassy is tasked to oversee Cheese's Nano development. While she is working with him, He is extremely talkative and won't be quiet. He spills chocolate milk on her lab coat while the development is in effect. Having the last straw, she locks him in a holding tube, claiming she only put him in there so he would shut up. Sorted Cheeses (Nano Mission) Sometime later, Mr. Herriman asks the hero for his/her help with a "problem' he is having. Cheese seems to have eaten Fusion candy and in his addle state, locked everyone out of Foster's. He request that the hero get inside and unlock the door. The hero goes over near the Mandark's construction site and uses the launcher, as Mr. Her riman says that he saw Cheese on the roof not a half an hour ago. Once on the roof, the hero enters and discovers that the house in overrun by Fusion Cheese Puffs. Fearing the worst, Mr. Herriman orders the hero to quickly clear out the Fusion invaders. The hero searches the rest of the house looking for Cheese, but only finds more fusions of the yellow imaginary friend. The hero swifty defeats the bigger Fusion Cheese Doodles. One beings to run away and the hero presues it under Mr. Herriamn's orders. The Fusion Cheese stops at the front door of the house and the hero attacks it. To his/her surpise, Fusion Cheese Doddles appear out of the air and combined into Fusion Cheese himself, thus revealing that Fuse is trying to control Foster's for imaginary energy. The hero defeats the Fusion menace and creates a Cheese Nano. Other Appearances Cheese has his own bubblehead that can only be obtained by a code, which has now expired. Game Changes Cheese, along with Johnny Bravo and the Unstable Nano, has a Nano version was released on April 27, 2011. His Nano is also the first nano you can get from a character in the Darklands and the only one that requires defeating several fusions of the character to do so. Trivia *One thing interesting about Cheese is that his name can be combined with other characters to form varied things: Cheese Louise, Mac and Cheese, Bloo Cheese, etc. *A running gag in both the show and other media is that Cheese loves chocolate milk but is allergic to it. *It is unclear why Fuse has not kidnapped Cheese for imaginary energy with him so close to his lair, though it is possibly because of his crazyness and the troubles he could cause to him. *It is hinted that Dexter is greatly annoyed by Cheese due to his stupidity, which is realistically ironic, considering that they both share the same voice actor. *Cheese is one of the few nanos that, despite having their own NPC counterpart, has their nano mission given by another NPC. Other examples are Alien X (although his NPC isn't currently active), Demongo, and Finn. *Cheese appears as a statue in the FusionFall Heroes map based off of Eternal Vistas. Category:Characters Category:Imaginary Friends Category:NPCs Category:Nanos